disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunted Partridge on the Hill
Hunted Partridge on the Hill is the sixteenth song of the first act of the musical, Alan Menken & Tim Rice's King David and the ninth song of the first act of the cast album. Lyrics Joab: Into the wilderness out on his own praying, crying for Signs of divine intervention but deep in his soul Faith in himself and his Maker most certainly dying for lack of hope, loss of face, loss of will Like a hunted partridge on the hill Like a hunted partridge on the hill Saul: David has betrayed Privilege and high position Every move I made To ensure his recognition Every accolade Handed to this cheap musician May he rot in hell Or at least in barren places Daughter, can't you tell? Every breath he takes debases You and me as well Shames, humiliates, disgraces-- But I can Humiliate him too For I am giving you To another man! Michal: Do what you like with me What difference could it make? Not even David is my master I love him very much But I have more at stake I'm not part of your disaster Joab: Saul in his court, breathing fire, losing touch with reality David forced out to the badlands beyond Saul's control Slowly, supporters moved into this bleakest locality But they're few, they are wild, he is still Like a hunted partridge on the hill Like a hunted partridge on the hill David: Lunacy prevails Melancholy voices crying Rumors, stories, tales News of Saul is terrifying Flying off the rails Israel, your soul is dying If I am accused By a manic king of treason If I am abused If the madman puts the squeeze on If I am refused Justice, then there is no reason To lie low Might as well commit The crime, be done with it Nothing left to lose! And so... Come to me, fight with me, rescue our race from insanity Cousins and brothers and strangers, my saviors are found Four hundred, six hundred just a small slice of humanity But a great humane task to fulfill Join the hunted partridge on the hill David and Men: Join the hunted partridge on the hill David: My friends you have given me hope In my darkest and loneliest hour Abandoning homes or positions of safety And comfort and power As years have gone by we go stronger No longer with backs to the wall If only the lion in the path were anyone but Saul Joab: Saul is now merely a shadow of the man that he was in his prime Still dogged by the Philistine menace, at war with himself half the time Distracted, confused, and uncertain, he should not concern us at all David: If only the lion in the path were anyone but Saul! Saul! Saul! I came to your camp as you dreamed and in competent guardians slept I could have destroyed you in moments but plundered no booty except Your spear and your water, a trifling, unbloody and merciful haul If only the lion in the path were anyone but Saul Saul, Saul, why do you persecute me? Saul: David--is this my son, Davide? Why spare the life of the man who is all that's preventing you Claiming the crown that you've craved since I first took you in? The man who has given Michal to another, tormenting you David: Michal, Michal, given to another... Saul: Surely you have by now had your fill David: You gave her to another... Saul: As the hunted partridge on the hill David: I'm the hunted partridge on the hill Saul: As the hunted partridge on the hill Saul: But then again--how many women do you have now? And children? And heirs? How is your dynasty? David: I have a beautiful son to succeed me--Absalom My Absalom Saul: To succeed you as what? Who do you think you are? What do you think you are? I do not understand why you did not kill mee-- David: I would not kill you I could not kill you Saul: You will regret your arrogance your so-called mercy You are no longer my son, David! David: Oh, Michal! How could you agree To be given to another? Michal: Do what you like with me... David: Does no woman see Whether daughter, mistress, mother-- Michal: What difference could it make? David: Man is on the run Every day of his existence? Every single one Has to keep a little distance Tell me what I've done To deserve your inconsistence Why you think I don't have a heart Joab and Chorus: Hunted like the partridge on the hill David: Do I have a heart? Joab and Chorus: Hunted like the partridge on the hill David: Do I have a heart? Joab and Chorus: Hunted like the partridge on the David, Joab, and Chorus: Hill Men: Hunted like a partridge on the David, Joab, and Chorus: Hunted partridge on the Men: Hill David, Joab, and Chorus: Hill Men: Hunted partridge All: On the hill Category:Songs Category:King David songs Category:Hero/Heroine songs Category:Villain songs Category:Group songs Category:Musical songs